My Life as a Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an upcoming American 3D traditional-animated science fantasy action comedy-drama based on the animated television series of the same name. The film was executive produced by Rob Renzetti, it will be released in stereoscopic 3D produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Frederator Films and released by Paramount Pictures. This film is a prequel of the TV series, telling the origin story of how Jenny Wakeman (aka XJ-9) was created by her mother, Nora Wakeman after human Jenny was killed, and how she came to be the defender of earth. Disc Breakdown Disc 1- Blu-ray 3D disc * 3D version of film in Blu-ray 3D High Definition ** Jenny Pops Out of the Screen (3D, 236 minutes) - A closer look at the technical aspects of the 3D conversion. Note the piece is available in both 2D and 3D, the latter, of course, available only on compatible players and televisions. Disc 2- Blu-ray disc * Theatrical version of film in Blu-ray High Definition ** Metal Robot Girl on the Silver Screen (HD, 236 minutes) ** Jenny Pops Out of the Screen (HD, 236 minutes) ** Like Mother, Like Daughter: The Journey of Jenny Wakeman (HD, 236 minutes) - The filmmakers discuss the film's plot, its place in Janice Kawaye's voice acting, and the picture's overreaching theme. ** The History of the Teenage Robot (HD, 236 minutes) ** XJ9 Rocks (HD, 236 minutes) - Composer Mark Mothersbaugh takes viewers into the recording session and discusses how his award-winning music score fits into the film. ** "My Life as a Teenage Robot Theme: Extended Version" Music Video (HD, 236 minutes) ** My Life as a Teenage Robot Episodes (HD, 236 minutes) - Two TV episodes from Jenny's past -- "My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot" pilot and "Tradeshow Showdown" -- digitally restored and presented in high definition. ** Action League NOW! Episodes (SD, 236 minutes) - Two episodes from Nickelodeon's stop-motion animated series -- "RoboFlesh" and "Science Fiction Parody". ** Behind the Cyber Pigtails: The Making of the Teenage Robot Movie (HD, 236 minutes) - A far more extensive, far more worthwhile documentary, complete with revealing on-set footage and dailies, countless interviews with key members of the cast and crew, and a thoroughly candid overview of the production. ** Teenage Robot Mash-Up (HD, 236 minutes) A real-life scientific history and biology of a tomboyish 16-year-old robo-girl. ** Interview with Rob Renzetti (HD, 236 minutes) ** Trailers and TV Spots (HD, 236 minutes) ** Deleted and Extended Scene (HD, 236 minutes) Disc 3- DVD disc / Digital Copy disc * Theatrical version Scene Selections Blu-ray Specifications * 1080p High Definition / 16x9 2:40:1 * Dolby Atmos: English (Dolby TrueHD 7.1) * Dolby Digital: Spanish, French, Portuguese 5.1. English 2.0 Audio Descriptive * Service Subtitles: English, English SDH, Spanish, French, Portuguese. * Special Features: May not be in High Definition. Audio & subtitles may vary. Gallery Paramount Home Entertainment - My Life as a Teenage Robot Blu-ray 3D back cover.png|Blu-ray 3D back cover Paramount Home Entertainment - My Life as a Teenage Robot Blu-ray cover.png|Blu-ray front cover Category:2015 Category:2015 Movies Category:2020 movies Category:5050 movies Category:6050 movies